


Sick Leave

by Lunari



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Pharmercy, Pharmercy Week 2018, pharamedic, rocket angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunari/pseuds/Lunari
Summary: Eager for their date night, Angela rushes home only to find a sick Fareeha.





	Sick Leave

Angela had barely made it inside the front door of the apartment she shared with Fareeha before she tripped over an obnoxiously loud squeaky toy. With a grumble, she kicked aside the rubber bone as she hung her coat by the door, grimacing as not only her kick but the resulting bump into the wall set off another series of loud squeaks. As she slid off her work shoes, she glanced around the front room, a bit unnerved by the silence. Every light was off and the usual hum of the dishwasher was silent.    
  
“Fareeha?” She called, dropping her work bag to the floor. Nothing. Not even the eager skitter of claws against the wood flooring.

 

Concerned, she pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Fareeha’s number before pressing the phone to her ear and creeping through the silent home. She nearly jumped from her skin when Fareeha’s phone began to ring, muffled by the bedroom door. With a frown, Angela crept closer. Her first thought had been that Fareeha must have taken Splash out on a run before their dinner reservations, but she wouldn’t have left her phone behind.

 

Angela stopped by their closed bedroom door, the last few notes of Fareeha’s ringtone fading out, and took a slow breath before gripping the knob and opening the door. 

 

Fareeha lay face down on the bed, crumpled tissues in her hand. At her side lay the ever loyal Splash, stretched out atop the comforter, his head resting on the small of Fareeha’s back. He looked up at Angela, large doe eyes meeting her own, and whined. Angela dropped her phone into her pocket as she made her way to the bed, pale fingers reaching out to brush dark hair away from Fareeha’s sweaty forehead.

 

The tickling sensation woke Fareeha from her slumber. She gave her nose and forehead a few squishes to deter the disturbance and the resulting laugh from her blonde girlfriend had her cracking open dreary eyes. She sighed happily as cool fingers pressed against her forehead and as Angela pulled away, Fareeha nearly fell to the side to prolong the sensation.

 

“Let’s get you into something more comfortable.” Angela said with a small smile as she made her way to their closet, rummaging through the shelves of Fareeha’s lounge and workout gear. 

 

“But our-”   
  
“We can have dinner out any time.” Angela interrupted as she turned, holding a pair of soft fleece lounge pants and a ratty t-shirt out to Fareeha. She gave them a wiggle when the woman didn’t move. “Get changed and I’ll make you some soup.”   
  
With a grumble, Fareeha pulled herself to the edge of the bed and reached out weakly for the offered clothes. Angela took the opportunity to grip Fareeha’s wrist, giving her the stability to stand and once she was vertical, albeit wobbly, Angela stood on her tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek. 

 

“If you need anything, yell.” Angela said as she stepped away, giving Fareeha’s wrist a comforting squeeze before leaving the room.

 

-

 

Angela returned to the bedroom with a tray balanced with a bowl of chicken soup, a glass of orange juice and a couple of pills for congestion. Fareeha sat at the head of the bed, wrapped tightly in the comforter with her face barely visible. With a quiet laugh, Angela made her way to the bed, waiting patiently at the side while Fareeha scooched over, before placing the tray on the blanket-wrapped woman’s lap. Blanket-covered hands came up to steady the tray as Angela climbed in beside her sick girlfriend. Angela snuggled into the pillows and Fareeha’s shoulder as she picked up the remote, navigating to their streaming app. 

 

“Not quite the fancy dinner we had planned.” Fareeha groused after downing the two pills with a gulp of orange juice. At her side, Splash gave the soup a sniff before deeming it unworthy of his time and dropped his head back down beside Fareeha’s knee.

 

“No.” Angela agreed, selecting the next episode of their favorite baking competition. She turned and gave Fareeha’s shoulder a soft kiss. “But who needs a fancy dinner anyway.”


End file.
